The present invention relates to a technique for a display device and an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device of a transverse electric field mode or others.
In liquid crystal display devices mounted on various electronic apparatuses or other, a transverse electric field mode and a longitudinal electric field mode are used as a mode for applying an electric field to a liquid crystal layer. Also, as the transverse electric field mode, IPS (In-Plane-Switching) mode, FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode, or others is known. This transverse electric field mode is advantageous in a wider viewing angle and a higher aperture ratio than those of the longitudinal electric field mode. In the present specification, note that the aperture ratio is assumed to be an area ratio of an effective region for display in one pixel region.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-52161 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique regarding a liquid crystal display device of the FFS mode. The Patent Document 1 describes a technique for the liquid crystal display device of the FFS mode capable of increasing the aperture ratio without complicating a structure of the liquid crystal display device so as to achieve bright display.